Abstract - As the SEER programs continue to expand (in quality, expanded outcomes collection, and utilization) it is critical to establish a model and a set of processes for ensuring confidence and trust in the use and application of the SEER data. This is particularly critical as SEER approaches potential opportunities to: 1) integrate new technologies to curate date (e.g., NLP), 2) improve quality and efficiency of existing platforms, 3) expand the scope of data collection (e.g., Residual Tissue Repository), and 4) foster new partnerships with other organizations (e.g., commercial pharmacy chains).